


To się nie dzieje

by Grostinity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grostinity/pseuds/Grostinity





	1. Chapter 1

\- Dean, to tylko kilka dni.  
\- Ostatnim razem tez miało być kilka dni a twoj cholerny braciszek siedział nam na głowie prawie miesiąc. - Dean aż za dobrze pamiętał wizyte Gabriela. Facet całe dnie przesiadywał w salonie oglądając CASA EROTICA. Zostawiał po sobie bałagan, a na noc sprowadzał dziewczyny które poznawał wieczorami w klubach. Dean dzielnie to znosił tylko z powodu Any, ale nigdy wiecej.  
\- Dean ja wiem że z Gabriel potrafi dać w kość, ale zobaczysz Castiel jest zupełnie inny. Na pewno się dogadacie. - Ana uśmiechneła sie promiennie po czym objęła Deana i pocałowała go w policzek.  
Chłopak głośno westchnął.  
\- Okey, ale następnym razem mów mi o takich sprawach odrazu, nie w godzine przed przyjazdem jednego z twojego nieznośnego rodzeństwa. - dodał  
\- Castiel nie jest nieznośny, jest tylko odrobine nie przystosowany. - zaśmiała się Ana. Odwróciła się i ruszyła w strone korytarza w poszukiwaniu swoich butów. Dean czuł że ta wizyta jest dla niej badzo ważna. O Castielu słyszał bardzo mało. Wiedział tylko że był najmłodszy z czwórki rodzeństwa i jako pierwszy opuścił rodzinny dom. Znał już Gabriela a o najstarszym Michelu słyszał duzo opowieści. Ana nie miała ze swoją rodziną dobrych kontaktów. Dean zawsze jej współczuł z tego powodu. Sama myśl o tym że on i jego młodszy braciszek Sammy mogliby kiedykolwiek zerwać kontakt wywoływała u niego mdłości.  
\- Skarbie, ja już jade na lotnisko. - krzyknęła Ana z drugiego pokoju. - będziemy za około 2 godziny -dodała.  
Nastepnym co Dean usłyszał był trzask zamykanych dzwi.

***  
Po wyjściu Any Dean odrazu wyjął piwo z lodówki, po czym ruszył w strone salonu. Myśl że przez następny tydzień będzie musiał znosić intruza w swoimi domu naprawdę go irytowała. Chłopak mieszkał z Aną od roku. Poznali się w bibliotece gdzie pomogła mu znaleźć ostatni egzemplarz "Rzeźni numer pięć".  
Na poczatku Dean umawiał się z nią z powodu Sama. Miał poprostu dość ciągłego wysłuchiwania "powinieneś kogoś sobie znaleść Dean", "nie możesz żyć tylko miłością do samochodu Dean". Z czasem między Aną a nim narodziła sie bardzo mocna przyjaźń. Dean nigdy nie powiedział tego głośno ale cały czas wierzył że miłość przyjdzie z czasem. Chcąc odpędzić od siebie myśli o nadchodzącym tygodniu Dean odstawił piwo na biurko przewrócił sie na drugi bok i zasnął.

***

Ze snu wyrwał go dźwięk dzwoniacego telefonu. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, zatrzymując swoj wzrok na zegarku. Cholera...osiemnasta. Minęło juz cztery godziny od kiedy Ana wyszła. - pomyślał. Telefon uporczywie dzwonił, jak by na złość w celu wyprowadzenia z równowagi. Dean spojrzał na ekran. Wyświetlał się na nim numer Any.  
\- Dwie godziny...jasne zawsze tak mówi- pomyślał po czym odebrał telefon.  
\- No gdzie jestescie, czekam na was z utęsknieniem -powiedział z lekką drwiną w głosie.  
To co go zdziwiło to brak natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Zamiast niej usłyszał w słuchawce westchnienie i głęboki, szorstki, męski głos.  
\- Dean...tu Castiel...brat Any.- mężczyzna był wyraźnie zdenerwowany.  
\- Ymmm okey...Wszystko w porządku, kiedy przyjedziecie?  
\- Dean...ty musisz przyjechać, ja i Ana jesteśmy w szpitalu St. Johna. Mieliśmy mały wypadek ale jest w porzadku. - Castielowi delikatnie drżał głos. Dean odrazu to wyczuł. Po chwili zaczął wyobrażać sobie najgorsze scenariusze.  
\- Czemu to ty do mnie dzwonisz? - spytał - Czemu do cholery ty dzwonisz jeżeli z nią jest wszystko wporządku.  
\- To nie jest takie proste...prosze...poprostu przyjedź jak najszybciej - gdy to powiedział natychmiast sie rozłączył. Dean przez chwile wpatrywał sie w ścianę. W głowie wirowały mu czarne myśli. Musiał się dowiedzieć co z Aną...natychmiast.  
***

Dean pojawił sie w szpitalu dwadzieścia minut potem. Odrazu skierował sie na odział ratunkowy. Korytarz był pusty, tylko na jednym z krzeseł siedział przygarbiony mężczyzna. Miał zakrwawione ubranie. Na prawym ramieniu miał dużych rozmiarów rozcięcie, głowę zaś miał opuszczoną w dół. Dean niepewnie do niego podszedł.  
\- Przepraszam, nie widziałeś może młodej dziewczyny która niedawno tu przyjechała. Rude włosy, wysoka, zielone oczy. - w momencie w którym zapytał nieznajomy podniósł głowę. Na jego policzku Dean dostrzegł szwy. A na czole tuż przy lini czarnych włosów świeżą krew. To co jednak najbardziej zwróciło jego uwage to duże, jasne, niebieski oczy które wpatrywały sie w niego ze smutkiem.  
\- Dean...posłuchaj to się stało tak szybko - powiedział nieznajomy. Dean odrazu ułożył wszystko w całość.  
\- Castiel, powiedz mi prosze gdzie jest Ana.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel przez chwile wpatrywał się w Deana. Przygryzł dolną warge, próbując powstrzymać się od płaczu. W jego oczach jednak odrazu pojawiły się łzy.   
\- Ten...samochód pojawił się z nikad...to się stało tak szybko, Ana nie zdążyła skręcić. - Castiel ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie mógł znieść ciągłego wzroku Deana. Jego zielonych oczu ktore sprawiały wrażenie że wyczują najmiejsze kłamstwo.  
\- Dean...zabrali ją już jakiś czas temu, też chciałem tam jechać ale nie miałem jak, pozatym...- powiedział już ciszej - Nie za dobrze się czuje. - Dean opadł na krzesło obok niego. Poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej, stres dawał o sobie znać. Oparł dłoń na ramieniu Castiela i wzdrygnął się gdy ten cicho zasyczał czując ból pod wpływem tego dotyku.   
\- Czy ona cierpiała? - zapytał Dean po chwili. Castie sprawiał wrażenie zdezorientowanego, wpatrywał się w Deana bez zrozumienia.  
\- Dean, Ana żyje...zabrali ją do jakieś kliniki gdzie mają specjalistyczny sprzęt - mówiąc to Castiel przetarł twarz dłonią ścierajac zaschnięte na policzkach łzy. - Lekarze powiedzieli że w wyniku urazu głowy zapadła w śpiączke. Nie chciałem mówić Ci tego przez telefon.   
Deanowi zakręciło się w głowie. Przez chwile ogarnęła go panika. A co jeśli ona sie nie obudzi? Co jeśli zostanie sam? Jak powie o tym Samowi? Zaczął ciężko oddychać ból w klatce piersiowej zaczął się nasilać, a przed oczami zrobiło mu się ciemno. Po chwili jednak Dean postanowił się wsiąść w garść. Powiedział sobie że musi to zrobić dla niej.   
\- Castiel, czy już Cię wypisali? - spytał lekko zakłopotany przeczesujac sobie ręką włosy na karku. Chciał jak najszybciej jechać do kliniki w której była Ana, ale patrząc na Castiela czuł że ten też potrzebuję pomocy.  
\- Wypisałem się sam, na własną prośbę. Szczerze mówiąc czekałem na Ciebie żebyś zabrał mnie do Any. - odparł Castiel.  
Dean przez chwilę chciał zaprotestować ale wstał z krzesła i wyciągnął dłoń w strone Castiela.   
\- Dasz rade dojść do samochodu?   
\- Tak jest wporządku, jestem tylko trochę poturbowany. - Odparł Castiel. Starał się podnieść ale chwilę potem zachwiał się na nogach i prawie upadł na kolana.   
\- Hej, hej Cas! - Dean w porę złapał go w tali i pomógł stanąć na prostych nogach. - Napewno nic Ci nie jest? - spytał po chwili.   
\- Jest wporządku, poprostu jestem zmęczony - odpowiedział Castiel, wymuszając lekko uśmiech na swojej twarzy.   
\- Ok, powiedzmy że Ci wierze - rzucił Dean od niechcenia- Ale do samochodu i tak Cię odprowadze.  
***

 

W klinice Dean dowiedział się ze Ana ma duże szanse żeby się obudzić. Zostawił tam swój numer telefonu aby dzwoniono do niego o każdej porze dnia i nocy gdyby tylko coś się działo. Ponadto zobowiązał się do regularnych odwiedzin. Castiel cały ten czas przespał w samochodzie. Normalnie Dean świrowałby z powodu obcego w swojej ukochanej Impali, ale Cas (Jak już zdążył nazwać go Dean) wzbudzał u niego dziwne zaufanie. Pozatym Dean wciąż miał wyrzuty sumienia że zabrał go ze szpitala. Wypis na własną prośbę zdecydowanie był złym pomysłem, który Castielowi należało wybić z głowy.  
Gdy podjechali pod dom Deana i Anny, był juz wieczór a Castiel dopiero wtedy otworzył oczy.  
\- Musiałem zasnąć po tych wszystkich środkach przeciwbólowych. Potrafią dać w kość - powiedział zaspanym głosem. - Znajde o tej porze jakiś hotel? - spytał po chwili. Dean spojrzał na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem   
\- Cas przestań! - krzyknął zirytowany - nocujesz u mnie. Gdy tylko Castiel chciał coś odpowiedzieć Dean wszedł mu w słowo.  
\- Nocujesz u mnie i koniec kropka.  
***

 

Gdy weszli do mnieszkania, Castiel poszedł sie umyć. Dean dał mu swoje ubrania ponieważ cały bagaż Casa gdzieś przepadł. Przez cały czas gdy chłopak brał prysznic Dean co kilka minut przez dzwi pytał czy wszystko jest wporządku i czy Castiel da sobie rade. Po czterdziestu minutach Cas wyszedł z łazienki z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.   
\- Dean, troche mi głupio ale chciałbym prosić Cie o przysługę.  
Dean widząc zmieszanie na jego twarzy uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
\- Jeśli tylko nie chodzi o oglądanie CASA EROTICA w salonie to zgadzam się na wszystko. Castiel poraz kolejny popatrzył na Deana z niezrozumieniem. Dean tylko machnął ręką, widać Cas był osobą której nie było dane poznać uroczych nawyków Gabriela.  
\- Nie ważne zapomnij, o co chodzi? - zaśmial się Dean.   
\- O moje opatrunki...czuje że z tym na plecach nie jest w porządku, a sam nie mogę do niego dosięgnąć. - wymamrotał Castiel wybijając wzrok w podłogę.   
\- Okey, okey nie denerwuj się, pomoge Ci jak tylko umiem musisz mi poprostu powiedzieć co mam zrobić. - Dean zaczął. troche panikować nie chciał zrobić Castielowi krzywdy, a cała ta sytuacja tak samo jak i dla Castiela była dla niego cholernie niezręczna.   
\- Okej idz do pokoju obok. Ja pójdę do kuchni po nowe bandarze i zaraz przyjdę. - powiedział Dean przerywając cisze między nimi kierujac się w strone kuchni.   
***

 

Castiel wszedł do pokoju do którego kazał iść mu Dean. Z trudem zdjał swoją koszulkę i położył sie na brzuchu na łóżku, które stało w centralnej części pokoju. Gdy Dean wszedł z miską pełną wody i bandarzami był tak zaskoczny tym widokiem że o mało co nie upuscił wszystkiego na podłogę. Całe plecy Casa były podrapane, a opatrunek który znajdował się w dole pleców od krwi nabrał wściekle czerwonego koloru.   
\- Jasna cholera Cas...jesteś pewnien że nie chcesz jechać do szpitala? - Cas nie świadomy obecności Deana w pokoju zatrząsł się na dzwiek jego głosu.  
\- Będzie dobrze, poprostu muszę zmienić opatrunek. - powiedział po chwili.  
Dean przestał sie zastanawiać ukleknął obok łóżka. Wyciągnął rękę w strone pleców Castiela i opuszkami palców dotknął jego skóry. Cas gwałtownym jęknieciem zareagował na dotyk. Dean automatycznie zabrał rękę.  
\- Cas, nie mogę tego zrobić jeśli aż tak cie to boli. - powiedział Dean łamiącym głosem.   
\- To nic takiego poprostu nie spodziewałem się tego.  
\- Castiel musisz jechać do szpitala.  
\- Dean! poprostu to zrób! - krzyk Castiela uderzył Deana w taki sposób że nie był w stanie wiecej mu się sprzeciwić. Oderwał opatrunek z jego pleców, i przemył jego skórę ciepłą wodą. Co chwilę wypowiadał do niego słowa otuchy: Jeszcze tylko chwilę. Już zaraz skończę. Castiel co chwilę wydawał dźwięki które dawały znać o jego bólu. Z czasem jednak przerodziły się one w równomierny głęboki oddech.  
\- Gotowe, teraz powinnobyć dobrze - powiedział Dean. Spojrzał na Castiela wstajac z kolan. Chłopak spokojnie oddychał, Dean dopiero wtedy zorietował się że Cas zasnął. Pochylił się nad nim i przeczesał mu włosy palcami. Przypomniał sobie że jego mama tak robiła kiedy był mały gdy był chory i coś go bolało. Zawsze go to uspokajało, pomyślał że może na Casa podziała to tak samo.Ogarnął go smutek, ten dzień zdecydowanie nie należał do udanych. Położył się na podłodze obok łóżka na którym leżał Castiel. Wymawiał sobie że to po to by mieć oko na brata Any. Jednak zanim zasnął przyznał się przed samym sobą że poprostu nie chciał znów zostać sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam że następny rozdział dopiero teraz. Miałam problem ze stroną na tumbrl i męczyłam się z tym cały tydzień (sytuacja opanowana) ;)
> 
> Chapter z dedykacją dla Vivatel.  
> Twoje komentarze świetnie motywują do pisania. :)

Dean obudził się następnego dnia dosyć wcześnie. Zegar pokazywał godzinę ósmą Castiel wciąż spał na jego łóżku.  
Dean dokładnie mu się przyjżał. Najpierw wpuścił tego faceta do samochodu a teraz to.  
Cas cicho oddychał, Dean spojrzał na jego czarne włosy które sterczały w różne strony. Chłopak miał lekko zaczerwienione i rozchylone usta. Zmęczenie z wczorajszego dnia zniknęło z jego twarzy. Dean wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze chwilę dopóki Cas lekko się nie poruszył i nie wymamrotał przez sen.  
\- Balthy, już nie zjem kolejnego kawałka tej pizzy.  
Dean roześmiał się cicho. Castiel wydawał mu się na swój sposób uroczy. Stwierdził że nie będzie go narazie budzić. Wstał z podłogi i pocichu ruszył w strone dzwi. Jednak zanim złapał za klamke, jeszcze raz spojrzał w strone łóżka. Znów lekko się uśmiechnął i wyszedł z pokoju starając się zamknąć dzwi jak najdelikatniej.

***

Gdy Castiel wstał poczuł bólu w dole pleców. Przeciągnął sie i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Deana nigdzie nie było. Poczuł jak bardzo zaschło mu w gardle. Wyszedł z pokoju w celu udania się do kuchni po szklankę wody. Gdy to zrobił odrazu poczuł słodki zapach śniadania. Ruszył za tym zapachem i kilka chwil potem zobaczył Deana stojacego przy kuchence. Na stoliku obok stał talerz pełen gorących naleśników. Cas chciał coś powiedzieć ale po chwili spostrzegł że Dean ma w uszach słuchawki i wystukuje lekko rytm widelcem o krawędź jednego z blatów. Castiel uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Oparł się o lodówkę stojącą obok dzwi i popostu patrzył. Dean miał na sobie luźne jeansowe spodnie i granatową koszulkę która podkreślała jego szerokie barki. Cas był pod wrażeniem tego jak Dean płynnie poruszał się po kuchni. Jak doskonale panował nad swojim ruchem po środku kuchennego zgiełku. Chcąc zwrócić jego uwage podszedł do niego i wyciągnął dłoń by dotknąć jego ramienia. Los chciał że akurat w tym momencie Dean również odwrócił się w jego strone. Chwilę potem stali do siebie twarzą w twarz w kompletnej ciszy którą wypełniał jedynie stłumiony odgłos piosenki Led Zeppelin dobiegajacej z MP3 Deana . Stali tak przez dłuższą chwile. Castiel jakby nieświadomy niezręczności tej sytuacji. Dean przyglądał się twarzy Casa. Gdy spojrzał w jego oczy uderzyło go intensywne niczym nieskrępowane spojrzenie. Szybko opuścił swój wzrok niżej spoglądając na usta Castiela. Przełknał sline w gardle. Zaraz jednak szybko się otrząsnął.  
\- Cas, zdecydowanie musisz popracować nad przestrzenią osobistą. Castiel na te słowa zrobił tylko krok w tył mamrotajac pod nosem ciche przepraszam. Dean zasmiał się, miło było popatrzeć jak tym razem to Cas się zarumienił.  
\- Wporządku, nic się nie stało. Wyspałeś się? - Zapytał Dean z uśmiechem na ustach. O wiele pewniej czuł się wiedząc że to Cas jest teraz zawstydzony.  
\- Tak, myślę że tak. - powiedział Castiel siadajac przy stole obok. - Mogę się poczestować? - spytał wskazując na talerz pełen naleśników.  
\- Jasne, zrobiłem śniadanie dla nas obu. Lubisz truskawki?  
\- Lubie - odparł cicho Castiel. - Miło z twojej strony.  
Dean usiadł obok Castiela i włożył sobie na talerz jeden z naleśników. Sięgnął po miskę z truskawkami i dużą ilość również położył na talerzu. Po czym znowu się odezwał.  
\- Za godzine jade do Anny. Zobacze jak dziś wszystko wygląda.  
\- Dobrze za pół godziny będę gotowy do wyjścia. - powiedział Castiel, zerkając na Deana.  
\- Cas! Ty zostajesz w domu.  
\- Ale Dean...chce zobaczyć Ane.  
\- Nie ma mowy, po tym co wczoraj widziałem nie powinienem wogóle pozwolić wyjść Ci ze szpitala. Castiel opuścił głowę, wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia nadal były dla niego wyraźnie krepujace. Dean gdy tylko to zobaczył położył Casowi rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Jest wporządku. Możesz mi ufać Cas.  
Gdy chłopak nic nie odpowiedział Dean zabrał dłoń i przeczesał nią sobie włosy na karku. Gwaltownie wstał z krzesła i ruszył w stronę przedpokoju.  
\- Weż sobie jakieś ubrania z szafy w sypialni. Jak wrócę to opowiem Ci co u Any. Może nawet jutro Cie do niej zabiore. - Nim Cas zdążył odpowiedzieć Dean już wyszedł z kuchni a kilka minut potem dało się słyszeć szczęk kluczy w dzwiach. 

***

Przez korki Dean jechał do szpitala dwie godziny. Był zły i zmęczony. Dodatkowo na miejscu nie mógł znaleźć lekarza Any. Siedział w jej pokoju, tak długo że po pewnyn czasie przestał patrzeć na zegarek. Ana wyglądała tak jak zawsze. Przed wypadkiem Dean często na nią patrzył gdy spała. Lubił bawić się jej długimi rudymi włosami. Gdy siedział obok niej po pewnym czasie zaczął do niej mówić. Czuł ze w jakiś sposób go słuchała. Powiedział jej o Castielu, że zmienił o nim zdanie odkąd go poznał. Powiedział jej że obaj za nią tęsknią i czekają jak wyzdrowieje. Gdy zaczął opowiadać o tym że Castiel spał w Impali gdy przyjechali tu pierwszy raz usłyszał z tyłu za sobą głośny głos.  
\- Dzień dobry Panie Winchester. Przepraszam że musiał pan czekać. - młoda szczupła blondynka podeszła do Deana i wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę. - Jo Harvelle, jestem lekarzem Any. Dean początkowo spojrzał na dziewczynę nie ufnym wzrokiem. Wydawało mu się że powinna ona raczej skończyć szkołę a nie leczyć ludzi, wyglądała na naprawdę młoda osobę. W każdym razie Dean zostawił te uwage dla siebie. Uścisnął delikatnie jej dłoń.  
\- Czy z nią lepiej? - spytał  
Doktor Harvelle popatrzyła na niego smutnym wzrokien.  
\- Od wczoraj jej stan się nie zmienił. Pozostaje nam tylko czekać.  
\- Wszyscy mi to powtarzają. Szkoda ze jej to nie wyleczy. - Rzucił nieprzyjemnym głosem Dean. Po Jo widać było że nie ma o to żalu. Rozumiała jego sytuację, wiedziała że ludzie w takich momentach mówią różne rzeczy.  
\- Miło że do niej mówisz, napewno cię. słucha. - uśmiechneła sie ciepło.- będziemy dzwonić gdy tylko coś się stanie. Masz jakieś pytania?  
Dean pokręcił głową. Chciał zostać sam. Gdy tylko lekarka wyszła, znów zaczął mówić do Any. Przeczesał jej włosy i ciepło ucałował w policzek.  
***

Gdy Dean wrócił do domu było już po północy. Po wyjściu ze szpitala włuczył się po mieście kilka dobrych godzin. Potem zajrzał do kilku klubów. Wizyta w szpitalu bardzo go zmęczyła.  
Wiedział że gdy wróci będzie musiał wszystko opowiedzieć Castielowi ta myśl go dobijała. Zaparkował pod domem i wciągnął butelke wyjątkowo niedobrej whisky którą Sammy kupił mu na urodziny. Pierwszy łyk smakował okropnie ale każdy następny wydawał się coraz lepszy. Po minieciu około czterdziestu minut butelka leżała pusta na tylnym siedzeniu a Dean niezgrabnie czlapał w strone dzwi. Znalezienie kluczy Dean spokojnie mógł wpisać do listy zadań dnia. Przejrzał obie kieszenie spodni i obie kieszenie swojej skórzanej kurtki. Kluczy ani śladu. Wszedł na ganek i oparł sie od dzwi. Pech chciał że Castiel w tym momencie akurat je otworzył. Dean upadł jak długi na podłogę. Oczywiście razem z nim na podłodze wylądował Cas.  
\- Widzę że wizyta w szpitalu całkiem nieźle się udała. - wysapał Cas. - mógłbyś ze mnie zejść nie czuje się komfortowo.  
Dean tylko się zasmiał i niezgrabnie podniósł swoje ciało do góry.  
\- Cassss...to była lekcja o przestrzeni osobistej - Dean powoli stanął na własne nogi. - Tak to nie wyglada. - wymamrotał po chwili.  
Castiel złapał go pod reke i zaprowadził go w stronę salonu. Ból pleców dawał o sobie znać ale udało mu się położyć Deana na kanapie.  
\- Było aż tak źle w szpitalu? - zapytał po chwili.  
\- Było źle Cas...nic się nie zmieniło. - Powiedział Dean, po czym odkręcił głowę w drugą strone i zamknął oczy, mamrocząc coś jeszcze pod nosem.  
Castiel przykrył go kocem który leżał obok na kanapie. Otulił Deanowi ramiona po czym wyszedł do pokoju obok w celu dokończenia przerwanego przez Deana snu. Czuł że w tym stanie rozmowa z nim na temat Any może poczekać do jutra. Kilka chwil potem usłyszał pukanie. Otworzył dzwi. Dean stał na chwiejących się nogach.  
\- Cas jestem głodny, a lodówka jest pusta.  
\- Zamówiłem popołudniu pizze, zostawiłem Ci kawałek. - odparł Castiel.  
Dean uśmiechnął się z błyskiem w oku, po czym wolnym krokiem udał sie w strone kuchni. Cas z powrotem rzucił się na łóżko. Nie zdążył jednak nawet się przykryć bo Dean znowu pojawił się w drzwiach.  
\- Cas, nie ma żadnego ciasta?  
\- Nie Dean, nie ma ciasta...- Cas nakrył się po uszy kocem. Dean wrócił do kuchni i Castiel poczuł ulgę. Jednak chwilę potem znów usłyszał głos Deana tym razem dużo głośniejszy i dochodzący bezpośrednio z kuchni.  
\- Cas! W tej pizzy są jakieś robaki.  
Castiel uderzył się dłonią w czoło. Z natury był bardzo spokojny ale nie znosił gdy ktoś przerywał mu sen.  
\- To są krewetki Dean.  
\- Co one robią w mojej pizzy? - krzyknął znów Dean.  
\- Są tam bo taką pizze zamówiłem. - warknął Cas. - a teraz proszę idz juz spać. Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza. Castiel znów się odpreżył i przekrecił na drugi bok. Ten spokój nie trwał jednak zbyt długo.  
\- Cas! Napewno nie ma tego ciasta? Mam wrażenie że został jeszcze kawałek.  
***  
Casa obudziło ponowne pukanie w dzwi. Spojrzał na zegarek który wskazywał 2.30. Chwilę potem w drzwiach pojawił się Dean otulony brązowym grubym kocem.  
\- Cas, śpisz? - szepnął Dean.  
\- Już NIESTETY nie... - Castiela naprawdę zaczynało to irytować. Był zmęczony i zły . Z jednej strony pijany Dean był nawet zabawny, z drugiej zaś troche irytujacy. Dean uśmiechnął się i spojrzał niewinnym wzrokiem.  
\- Cas, mogę z Tobą spać?


	4. Chapter 4

Gdy Castiel obudził się nastepnego dnia Dean leżał obok niego. Poczuł jego rękę przerzuconą przez swoje biodro. Delikatnie uniósł ją do góry i po cichu wyszedł z łóżka. Ból pleców coraz częściej dawał o sobie znać. Cas od poprzedniego dnia wziął już dwa duże opakowania środków przeciwbólowych. Zaczął zastanawiać się czy nie powinien wrócić do szpitala. Wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył w strone łazienki. Nad umywalką znajdowało się sporych rozmiarów lustro. Podwinął do góry koszulkę. Wciąż chodził w ubraniach Deana po tym jak stracił swoje razem z walizką. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Cały bok pokryty był nadal siniakami, które pod wpływem dotyku dawały odczuć ogromny ból. Na plecy bał się nawet spojrzeć. Odkrecił kran i przemył twarz wodą. Kilka chwil póżniej usłyszał dźwiek czajnika w kuchni. Dean wstał. Cas szybko poprawił koszulke przeczesał sobie włosy i jak najszybciej wyszedł z łazienki. Dean najwyraźniej był w dobrym nastroju bo już z korytarza dało się słyszeć jak nuci jakiś stary kawałek. Przestał dopiero kiedy zobaczył Castiela opartego o ścianę.  
\- Cholera Cas. Potrafisz być przerażający. Pojawiasz się znikąd.   
Castiel puścił uwage Deana mimo uszu i usiadł przy stole. Miedzy nimi zapadła cisza i im bardziej każdy z nich zastanawiał się co powiedzieć tym bardziej robiło się niezręcznie. Wkońcu Dean również usiadł przy stole i przełamał dziwne milczenie.   
\- Przepraszam cię za to w nocy zazwyczaj się tak nie zachowuje.  
Castiel milczał, wzruszył tylko ramionami i lekko się uśmiechnął. Dean uznał to chyba za przyjęcie przeprosin bo wstał i nalał im obydwu kawy.   
\- Zabiore cię dziś do Any. - powiedział nagle - potem może na jakieś zakupy. Nie możesz ciagle chodzić w tych samych ubraniach.  
Castiel się tego obawiał, chciał zobaczyć Anne ale nie czuł się najlepiej. Planował przeleżeć cały dzień i poczekać do momentu kiedy minie najwiekszy ból. Jednocześnie nie chciał wspominać o tym Daenowi. Ostatnie czego w tamtym momencie potrzebował to jego troska. Cas zdążył już go poznać na tyle żeby zorientować się że to dobry człowiek i napewno nie pozwoliłby zostać mu samemu gdyby tylko dowiedział się że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Pojade jutro, nie wyspałem sie i szczerze mówiąc nie mam zbytnio siły.   
Cas miał cichą nadzieję że Dean uwierzył w to drobne kłamstwo. On tylko się uśmiechnął i wstał od stołu.  
\- Jak chcesz Cas, możesz jechać ze mną jutro. A za nie przespana noc zrobię nam śniadanie. Idz do salonu zaraz wszystko przyniosę.   
Castiel zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy nie wchodził w dalszą dyskusję i posłuchał Deana. Salon nie był duży po środku stał stół a zaraz obok rozkładana sofa. Przy oknie znajdowała duża komoda. Na półkach stało mnóstwo zdjęć Deana i Any. W rogu Castiel zobaczył zdjecie Any i Gabriela. Poczuł ogromny żal, ostatni raz swojego brata widział zanim opuścił dom. Później kontakt między nimi się urwał. Castiel wiedział o denerwującym usposobieniu Gabriela. Mimo to wciąż za nim tęsknił. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę fotografii ale natychmiast ją cofnął gdy do pokoju wszedł Dean z talerzami na których znajdowała się jeszcze ciepła jajecznica.  
\- Widzę znalazłeś skarby Any. - powiedział stawiając talerze trzymane w dłoniach na stole. - ma obsesje na punkcie zdjęć.  
\- Nie da się ukryć - odparł Castiel.  
Dean odstawił talerze na stół poczym podszedł do komody po drugiej stronie pokoju i z pierwszej szuflady wyjął stary aparat na kilsze.  
\- Kupiłem jej kiedyś cyfrowy, ale powiedziała żebym go zwrócił do sklepu. Jej zdaniem zabiera to duszę zdjecia czy coś w tym stylu. - Cas tylko lekko się uśmiechnął na te słowa. Dean wykorzystał ten moment i zrobił mu zdjęcie. Oczywiście gdy tylko Castiel się zorientował posłał mu mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie.   
\- Oj przestań Cas, Ana będzie miała pamiątkę jak wróci. Teraz siadajmy i jedźmy nie ma nic gorszego niż zimna jajecznica.

***

Dean pojechał do szpitala odrazu zaraz po śniadaniu przy którym on i Castiel raczej niewiele rozmawiali. Dean uznał że Cas jest poprostu zmęczony przez jego nocne wybryki i nie drążył już tego tematu. Gdy dotarł do szpitala od razu skierował się w strone sali na której leżała Ana. W szpitalu było tego dnia zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy gdy Dean był tu po raz pierwszy. Panował spokój i niepokojąca cisza. Na korytarzu kręciło się tylko kilka osób wśród których Dean zobaczył młodą lekarke Jo, z którą miał okazję wcześniej rozmawiać. Ona również go zauważyła bo natychmiast zaczęła iść w jego strone.  
\- Panie Winchester, dobrze pana widzieć. Właśnie miałam dzwonić. - Deana wyraźnie zaniepokoiły jej słowa i wyraz twarzy.  
\- Coś się stało?  
W jej oczach dało się dostrzec że nie ma dobrych wieści. Położyła Deanowi rękę na ramieniu, dajac mu jednocześnie znak by poszedł za nią.   
\- Powinniśmy porozmawiać w mojim gabinecie.  
Gabinet doktor Harvelle znajdował się zaraz za rogiem. Był mały ale przytulny, na ścianach wisiały różnego rodzaju plakaty na których opisane były jakieś choroby, z których nazwami Dean zetknął się pierwszy raz w życiu. Jo usiadła przy biurku po czym kazała usiąść Denowi po drugiej stronie. Rozsuneła jedną z szuflad i wyjeła z niej gruby pllik teczek. Na każdej z nich grubym czarnym drukiem było napisane KARTA PACJENTA. Niektore z nich wyglądały na stare leżące w szufladzie już od dluszego czasu. Lekarka odłożyła jedną z nowszych kart na bok. Była taka sama jak wszystkie z wyjątkiem czerwonego napisu ANNA MILTON. Dean cały czas śledził dokładnie kazdy ruch Jo, dopóki się do niego odezwała.  
\- Mieliśmy dziś problem z sercem Any. Miała rodzaj zapaści i na chwilę jej serce stanęło. Opanowalismy sytulacje ale musiałam cię o tym poinformować.  
Dean poczuł się słabo. Wstał z krzesła i zwrócił się do Jo.   
\- Naprawiliscie to? Kiedy będę mógł zabrać ją do domu? - Dean zaczął panikować w jego oczach pojawiły się. łzy. Chciał tylko usłyszeć że wszystko będzie dobrze.   
\- Chciałabym powiedzieć to co chcesz usłyszeć. - powiedziała opuszczając głowę w dół. - Musimy mieć nadzieje.  
Dean zacisnął pięść i spojrzał na nią zimnym wzrokiem. Nigdy nikogo by nie skrzywdził ale czuł że emocje ktore się w nim zbierają są blisko przekroczenia granicy. Postanowił jak najszybciej opuścić gabinet.  
\- Czy mogę ją zobaczyć?   
\- Tak oczywiście. - Lekarka nie chciała ciągnąć tej rozmowy dłużej. A nawet gdyby chciała nie miała na to szansy bo Dean odrazu wyszedł po jej słowach trzaskając dzwiami.

***  
Gdy siedział już za kierownicą Impali trochę się uspokoił. U Any był tylko chwilę nie miał siły by dłużej przebywać w szpitalu. Cały czas w głowie krążyła mu myśl że za drugim razem może nie udać się jej uratować. Że może ją stracić. Martwił go również fakt że będzie musiał powiedzieć o wszystkim Castielowi. Oparł głowę o kierownice i poprostu się rozpłakał.

***  
Gdy wrócił do domu, panował w nim spokój. Cały stres ktory zebrał sie w nim przez trzy godziny bezcelowej jazdy Impalą, wkońcu opadł. Skutkiem tego niestety był potworny ból głowy. Ruszył do kuchni w celu przeszukania szafki z lekami. Nic jednak nie znalazł. Sądząc po ciszy jaka panowała w domu, Castiel spał więc Dean nie chciał go budzić niepotrzebnym hałasem. Już miał wejść do salonu i położyć się na kanapie, gdy poczuł potrzebe zajrzenia do Castiela. Miał jakieś złe przeczucie które nie dawało mu spokoju. Otworzył dzwi sypialni, nie było nikogo w środku a na białej pościeli leżącej na łóżku dało się zobaczyć krew.  
Chwile potem Dean już był w salonie.   
\- Cas! Castiel!  
Castiel leżał na plecach na podłodze obok okna. Gdy usłyszał Deana przetarł zaspane oczy i spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Znowu postanowiłeś mnie obudzić. Miło z twojej strony. - zakpił Castiel, po czym skynał cicho z bólu łapiąc się jednocześnie za ramię. Dean odrazu klęknął obok niego, pozwalając oprzeć mu się na sobie.  
\- Znalazłem krew w sypialni. Stary prawie przestraszyłeś mnie na śmierć.   
\- Miło z twojej strony że się martwisz. Przepraszam za to. To od opatrunków.   
Dean popatrzył na jego twarz, widać było że Cas za wszelką cene stara się coś ukryć.  
\- Położ się na brzuchu. - Castiel posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.   
\- Chce sprawdzić jak wyglądają twoje plecy. Cas nie zachowuj się jak baba. Tak wogóle czemu leżysz na podłodze?  
\- Lepiej czułem sie leżąc na czymś twardym.- odparł Cas zdejmujac koszulke i kładąc się tak jak Dean mu kazał. Poczuł dziwny chłód na plecach który został zaraz zastąpiony ciepłym dotykiem. Dean położył mu dłoń na jednej z mniejszych ran i delikatnie przejechał po niej opuszkami palców. Chwile potem położył sie obok Casa tak samo jak on, co sprawiło że leżeli teraz twarzą w twarz.  
\- Nie mam dobrych wiadomości Cas. W szpitalu powiedzieli że z Aną jest gorzej.  
Chłopak zacisnął tylko wargi i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Deana. Bał się zapytać o cokolwiek bojąc się że mógłby usłyszeć coś jeszcze gorszego.  
\- To dlatego wrociłeś znów tak późno?  
Dean nic nie odpowiedział tylko zaczął delikatnie znaczyć kółka na poranionych plecach Castiela. Spuścił w tym czasie wzrok bojąc się spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Coraz częściej boję się że ją strace. - powiedział czując jak bardzo ciężar tych słów spadł mu z serca gdy wypowiedział je na głos. Znów zapadła cisza która tym razem stała się lekko niezręczna.   
\- Kiedyś kogoś straciłem.- szepnął Cas Dean spojrzał na niego, nie przerywając mu i pozwalając mu mówić dalej.  
\- Miał na imię Balthazar. Spotykaliśmy się prawie trzy lata. Przez dlugi czas to ukrywaliśmy, mieszkaliśmy w małym mieście w którym wszyscy się znają wiec woleliśmy to ukrywać. Mieliśmy wyjechać zaraz potem jak powiem o tym rodzicom. - Castielowi zadrżała szczęka. Dean położył na niej dłoń.  
\- Hej, jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówić nie musisz.  
Castiel nie zwrócił na to uwagi i mówił dalej.  
\- Tego samego dnia ktoś go pobił. Znalazłem go zbyt późno żeby udało się go uratować.  
W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, które Dean delikatnie starł. Cas próbując się opanować przełknął gule w gardle i powiedział coś co kompletnie Deana zaskoczyło   
\- Jeżeli bojisz się ją stracić i bojisz się zostać sam. Uwierz mi doskonale cię rozumiem.  
Dean poczuł ulge i jednocześnie ból gdzieś w środku. Przyciągnął twarz Castiela do siebie i delikatnie go pocałował. Gdy poczuł że Castiel oddaje pocałunek ogarnęło go wszechobecne ciepło. Po chwili jednak odsunął się od niego jak najszybciej mógł. Wstał z podłogi, i przeczesał sobie włosy dłonią.  
\- Kurwa...Cas przepraszam. To nie powinno się wydarzyć.  
Chwile potem Castiel został sam leżąc na podłodze i wpatrujac się w dzwi za którymi zniknął Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

Gdy tylko za Deanem zatrzasnely się dzwi ten odrazu ruszył w strone swojego pokoju. Gwałtownie szarpnął za klamke po czym gdy już był w środku rzucił się na od rana nie zaścielone łóżko. Wciąż czuł dreszcze na całym swojim ciele i słodki smak ust Castiela. Czemu cholera uciekł, dlaczego z nim nie porozmawiał. Te same myśli wciąż krążyły mu w glowie. Wpatrywał się w sufit, mając przede oczami obraz smutnego wyrazu oczu Casa. Kilka chwil potem zerwał się na równe nogi zachaczając jednocześnie o lampke stojąca obok łóżka. Słychać było głośny trzask a Dean zasyczał z bólu. Na prawej ręce tuż nad łokciem pojawiło mu się krwawiace rozcięcie. Szybko wyszedł z pokoju i odrazu skierował się w strone łazienki. Na umywalce stała mała buteleczka ze środkiem do przeczyszczania ran, którą rano zostawił tam Castiel. Dean wziął ją w dłonie i lekko wstrząsnął. Była prawie pusta, więc odstawił ją na miejsce. Wyszedł z łazienki nie gasząc nawet światła i odrazu ruszył do kuchni po bandarze, które jak sobie przypominał widział rano na stole. Zatrzymał się jednak w połowie drogi. Korytarz nie był długi i mimo tego że w mieszkaniu było ciemno a jedynym oświetleniem było żółte światło z łazienkowej lampy Dean zauważył że dzwi od salonu są otwarte na oścież. Po cichu podszedł do nich starajac sie by Cas go nie zauważył. Pokój był jednak pusty.   
-Cas? - zapytał cichym głosem - Jesteś tu?  
Nikt jednak nie odpowiadał. Dean spojrzał na półkę na której stały buty. Brakowało na niej czarnych butów które stały tu od czasu wypadku kiedy to Cas zatrzymał się u niego i Any. Dean bez namysłu zdjął z wieszaka swoją skórzaną kurtke i sięgnął po stare brązowe buty. Założył obie rzeczy i pospiesznie wyszedł z domu, upewniając się tylko czy dobrze zamknął dzwi.

***

Znalazłszy się na zewnątrz Dean odrazu odczuł jak bardzo nie przemyślana była jego decyzja o wyjściu. Na dworzu panował półmrok do tego z nieba padał obfity deszcz. Ta pogoda zdecydowanie nie nadawała się na spacery, co najwyżej na jazde samochodem. Na jazde Impalą zawsze był czas i pogoda. Dean postanowił mimo to poszukać Castiela. Czuł że jest mu to winny po tym co się stało. Nie miał tylko pojęcia gdzie mógł się on udać. Po chwili namysłu zdecydował się iść do parku gdzie często chodził kiedyś z Ana. Park był tuz obok placu zabaw na którym zawsze bawiło się mnóstwo dzieci. W taką pogodę nikogo tam już nie było a światło latarni nadawało temu miejscu lekko upiorny nastrój. Dean włożył ręce w kieszenie i powoli udał się w strone parku, rozglądając się co jakiś czas z nadzieja że zauważy gdzieś Castiela. Park był tak samo opustoszały jak plac zabaw. Słychać było tylko dźwięk uderzajacych o tafle wody kropli deszczu. Nikogo tam nie było. Nawet kaczki które pływaly zazwyczaj w jednym ze stawów pochowały się z powodu ulewy. Dean dostrzegł jednak w oddali szczupłą męską sylwetke stojącą tyłem na jednym z drewnianych mostków. Podszedł bliżej aby sprawdzić czy to Castiel. Poznał go chwilę potem, widząc że mężczyzna ten nosi jego starą znoszoną koszulkę. Teraz dodatkowo była cała przemoczona tak samo jak i włosy Casa które znajdowały się w strasznym nieładzie. Gdy Castiel nadal stał tyłem nie zauważając go, Dean podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Ten natychmiast się odwrócił i popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem. Oczy miał lekko podpuchnięte a z włosów spływały mu krople deszczu.   
\- Co tu robisz? - zapytał mocnym i zdecydowanym głosem w ktorym Dean odrazu wyczuł złość.  
\- Chciałem cię przeprosić- Dean spuścił wzrok na swoje mokre buty - nie powinienem...  
\- Ale to zrobiłeś! - wtrącił mu w słowa Castiel - Odpowiedziałem ci coś czego nikomu prawie nie mówiłem. A ty...ja, ja poprostu nie chce być twoją zabawką na pocieszenie.  
Deana mocno uderzyły te słowa. Dodatkowo na twarzy Castiela naprawde dostrzegł gniew i żal. Odrazu pomyślał o Anie leżącej w szpitalu. Co by pomyślała o tym co się wydarzyło? Czy to było wporządku? Skrecało go od tych myśli w żołądku. Nie mógł jej tego zrobić, nie po tym co przeszła.  
\- Jesteś bratem Any...Ja nie mógłbym tego zrobić. - Dean uniósł głowę do góry. Castiel cały trząsł się z zimna. Deszcz zaczął padać jeszcze bardziej robiąc taki hałas że ciężko było usłyszeć coś poza uderzeniami kropli.  
-Wróćmy do domu - powiedział Dean jak najgłośniej tylko mógł.  
Cas wciąż tylko wpatrywał się w niego nic nie mówiąc. Dean już chciał coś powiedzieć ale Castiel zbliżył się do niego i niespodziewanie pocałował. Pocałunek był delikatny ale Dean i tak poczuł dreszcz w całym swojim ciele. Przez moment się w tym zatracił. Cas dotykał jego ust w taki sposób że Dean przestał panować nad swojim ciałem. Przeczesał dłonią włosy Castiela i pocałował go jeszcze raz napierajac na niego tak że przycisnał go do barierki mostu. Zjechał ustami w dół jego szczęki muskając dokładnie każdy kawałek jego skóry. Castiel cicho westchnął i odchylił lekko głowę do tyłu gdy Dean zaczął zostawiać pocałunki na jego szyji. Wplótł palce w jego włosy i zpowrotem przyciągnął do swoich ust. Gdy na chwile sie od siebie oderwali Dean złapał jego twarz w dłonie.  
\- Cas...co my robimy?- powiedział nie odrywajac wzroku od błękitu w oczach Castiela. Ten tylko się uśmiechnął i starł dłonią krople deszczu które spływały Deanowi z czoła, po czym zbliżył sie tak blisko jego twarzy że ich oddechy zaczęły się mieszać ze sobą. Usta Castiela miały teraz blady kolor i lekko drżały z zimna.  
Dean odsunął sie od niego zdjął swoją kurtkę i otulił mu nią ramiona .  
-Wróćmy do domu - powiedział ciągnąc Castiela za rękę. Ten chwilę się wachał ale chwycił ja mocniej i zaczął iść razem z nim w stronę wyjścia. Trząsł się z zimna pomimno kurtki Deana wiec puścił jego dłoń i przytulił go w tali. W momencie kiedy prawie wyszli z parku Castiel gwałtownie odsunął się od nigo zostajac w tyle. Dean ze zdziwieniem obejrzał się za nim.  
-Nie zostawisz mnie znowu, prawda? - spytał starając się jednocześnie bardziej wcisnąć w kurtke Deana jakby mogła go obronić przed tym co tak bardzo bał się usłyszeć.  
Dean patrzył przez chwilę na Castiela, po czym podszedł do niego, bardzo szybko pokonując odległość między nimi. Przeczesał jego mokre włosy i mocno przytulił go do siebie. Killka sekund póżniej Castiel usłyszał słowa na które tak bardzo liczył.   
\- Nie zostawie cię. Objecuje.

***

W domu odrazu zdjeli swoje przemoczone ubrania. Dean dał się złapać na tym że dokładnie przyglądał się Castielowi gdy ten zdejmował koszulke. Cas w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął, jego twarz w kilka sekund zmieniła się jednak w zaniepokojoną i Dean poczuł ból gdy Castiel zaczął dotykać jego reki.  
-Co ci się stało? -zapytał wciąż badając opuszkami palców rękę i Deana.  
-Zahaczyłem o lampke w sypialni - odparł pośpiesznie Dean - to nic wielkiego.  
\- Wydaje mi się że obaj jesteśmy teraz poszkodowani. - zaśmiał się Cas.  
Usiadł na kanapie i przywołał Deana ręką do siebie. Gdy ten usiadł obok niego oparł swoją głowę o jego klatke piersiową wsłuchujac się w bicie jego serca. Dean objął go ramieniem i zaśmiał sie cicho gdy Cas zaczął kreślić palcem kółka na jego brzuchu.  
-Nie wiedziałem że z ciebie taki romantyk. - powiedział Dean opierając swoją brode o głowę Castiela.  
-W takim razie jeszcze nie wiele o mnie wiesz. - odparł Cas - Jestem chodząca zagadką.  
Dean tylko mocniej go przytulił. Siedzieli tak obaj przez pewien czas i Dean czuł się wspaniale. Juz dawno brakowało mu takiego ciepła i bliskości. Zamknął oczy i pocałował Castiela w czoło.   
-Dawno się tak nie czułem - powiedział Dean.  
Gdy nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi dopiero zauważył że Cas zasnął. Dean wsłuchał się w jego głęboki oddech i sam pozwoliłby ogarnął go sen, czujac jednocześnie w sercu szczęście i ciepło którego nie czuł już od dłuższego czasu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem że rozdział jest strasznie krótki i przepraszam za to.  
> Obiecuje że przy nastepnych postaram się to zmienić. :)
> 
> Dziekuje wszystkim za Kudosy. <3


End file.
